dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kamehameha
|romaji = |english = |engtv = Kamehameha Wave |games = Wind Wave''Dragon Ball: Mystery of Shenron'' Dragon Ball Z: Sparking! Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Annihilation Plan |other = |ref =''Daizenshū 2'', page 202''Daizenshū 4'', page 111''Daizenshū 6'', pages 16, 124, 142''Daizenshū 7'', page 131 |manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 14 |anime debut = DB008 |game debut = Dragon Ball: Legend of Shenron |movie debut = Movie 1 |ova debut = OVA1 |group =Kame |type = Ki Manipulation Technique |subtype = Basic type |class = Offensive |range = Long range |parent = Kikōha |related = * Garlic Cannon * Masenko |derived = *''Barrier Kamehameha'' *''Big Ball Kamehameha'' * Continuous Kamehameha * Dash Kamehameha *Earth Destruction Kamehameha * Feint Kamehameha * Final Kamehameha * Fist of Tenacity * Garlic Kamehameha * God Kamehameha * Kaiōken Kamehameha * Kamehameha Deflection * Kamehameha from the Feet * Kamehameha Max Power * Kamehameha Return * Limit-Break Kamehameha * Parent and Child Kamehameha *Solar System Destruction Kamehameha * Super Kamehameha * Super Black Kamehameha * Super Great Saiyaman Beam * Ten-Fold Kamehameha * Ten-Fold Kamehameha Ball * Teleportation Kamehameha * Turning Kamehameha |users = * Cell * Gokū Black * Gogeta By virtue of having the Big Bang Kamehameha * GotenksDragon Ball chapter 495, page 13He attempted but never completed the usage. * Kulilin * Majin Boo * Majin Boo * Majin Boo * Kame-Sennin * Pan * Son Gohan * Son Gohan (Senior) * Son Gokū * Son Goten * Tenshinhan * Trunks * Oob * VegettoBy virtue of having the Final Kamehameha * Yamcha |ncusers = *Akina * Ginew *No. 21 }} The is the first Ki Manipulation Technique shown within the entirety of the Dragon Ball series, the signature attack of the students of the Turtle School, and most importantly — as well as famously — the signature attack of Son Gokū, the overall protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. History Kame-Sennin claims to have invented the Kamehameha during a 50-year time period pre-''Dragon Ball''.Dragon Ball chapter 15, page 2 The attack itself, despite being the signature of Kame-Sennin, was famous among martial artists before the time of Mr. Satan, as even Yamcha knew the specifics behind the technique, and had heard of it, though he could not yet perform it.Dragon Ball chapter 14, page 8 Usage In order to initiate the Kamehameha, the user must first cup their hands together while also keeping them open, throwing them to their sides; this causes ki to gather and converge at a single point between their hands. Upon chanting the name of the attack, the user stresses the last syllable with a shout—before throwing their hands forward, unleashing the ki in the form of an enormous, surging beam of energy capable of causing large amounts of destruction. However, it seems that the two-handed approach is optional—it can be utilized by any of the user's two limbs; however, it is not certain if this is exclusive to Gokū or not. In addition, the Kamehameha is notable for having the most variants of any ki attack—the colour and properties can be customized at the user's will, but the appearance of the attack is consistent. Improvement The Kamehameha is a powerful technique, and has been utilized by many fighters, and improved in various ways. While the basic technique is by no means without its merit, the Kamehameha has seen improvement in several ways. Increasing the output of Ch'i within the technique — the end result being the Super Kamehameha, Kamehameha Max Power, and other variations of similar size — the nature of the Ch'i that is added in — creating the God KamehamehaDragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' and its cousins''Dragon Ball Super episode 56 — or simply releasing the Kamehameha from a different part of the body — Kamehameha from the Feet, freeing the hands for other uses. Many of these variations were utilized by Son Gokū, who either created them intentionally or innovated them in the thick of battle, and the Kamehameha could be said to be Gokū's own personal swiss-army technique. Trivia * The origin of the name come from the king of , When Akira Toriyama was thinking about the name of the technique, he adopted the proposal of his wife, Mikami Nachi who through it would be ridiculous enough to match Kame-Sennin's personality.Daizenshū 4, page 167''Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' *In Dragon Ball XenoVerse, when using Voice 8 for the male Future Warrior, the technique will be constantly mispronounced. Notes and References ;Notes ;References Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Kamehameha Variations Category:Beam Type Kikōha